Carácter
by Lady Spicoli
Summary: —Tal vez tengas razón.—dijo bajando la mirada. —Pero al menos yo no estoy pisando mierda de caballo Sa-su-ke.—se mofó con cinismo. /AU SasuSaku


**Carácter**

_By Lady Spicoli_

* * *

_Introducción_

**N**adie que hubiera conocido a Sakura Haruno en su infancia habría imaginado lo que el destino le reservaba. Ni su estatus social, ni la forma en que la habían criado sus padres, ni siquiera el carácter de la niña favorecía tal suposición. El señor Haruno era un hombre ordenado y trabajador, que gracias a buenas inversiones hechas en su juventud podía vivir más que holgadamente junto a su familia. La madre era una mujer de buen sentido y nervios de acero. Fruto de su matrimonio primero nació una niña a la que llamaron Karin, haciendo referencia a la difunta abuela materna. Luego, vino Sakura.

A pesar de no haber tenido ninguna complicación en el embarazo, ni siquiera en el parto, el medico de la familia le informo a la señora Haruno que no tendría mas hijos. Ella le contestó, mientras observaba detenidamente el curioso cabello de una de sus hijas, que con aquellas preciosas niñas era más que suficiente.

Los Haruno siempre fueron considerados una familia admirable cuyos miembros nunca sufrieron defecto físico alguno. Sakura, que además de ser excesivamente delgada poseía un cutis casi transparente, desde los 5 años llevaba el cabello rosáceo por la cintura impidiendo que su madre le cortara siquiera las puntas. La señora Haruno, al ser profesora de aritmética y literatura, decidió educar a las niñas en su hogar, alejándolas asi de las crueldades y discriminaciones que se sufrían en las escuelas.

Así, Sakura y su hermana Karin crecieron en una casa llena de comodidades y sirvientes. Sin mencionar que gracias a su madre y su filosofía de vida desarrollaron una formidable confianza en si mismas.

En cuanto a las tendencias de Sakura; de sus habilidades se puede decir que jamás aprendió sobre algo que no le interesara. Cuando se trataba de historias truculentas y novelas góticas, la muchacha era una experta. También disfrutaba de hacer bromas a su madre y hermana hasta sacarlas de sus casillas. A la devota señora Haruno le llevó tres meses de esfuerzo continuado el enseñarle a recitar El Padre Nuestro. No por que fuera corta de entendimiento, solo que a Sakura nada le aburría más que las cosas que tenían que ver con La Sagrada Biblia. Y su mente ignorante, pero un tanto cínica, no comprendía por qué debía recitar tan tonto verso todas la noches.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su desinterés y obstinación, Sakura no era mala. Por lo demás, hay que reconocer que era ruidosa y a veces hasta salvaje; odiaba el aseo excesivo y que se le imponiese cualquier tipo de control, y amaba sobre todas las cosas, para frustración de su madre, rodar por la colina musgosa que tenia en el patio de su casa para luego aterrizar en el barro húmedo.

Así era Sakura Haruno a los diez años de edad. Al llegar a los trece comenzó a mejorar exteriormente, se le embelleció el cutis, sus rasgos se hicieron mas finos y su figura adquiríó mayor presencia. Su inclinación al descontrol aumentó, dándole aires de rebelde, muy diferente a su hermana Karin, que con la madurez de los quince años dio paso a una elegancia que asemejaba a la de su madre.

El mismo año que Karin cumplió los dieciseis, la señora Haruno se dio cuenta que no podía aplacar por si misma el carácter insurrecto y desobediente de su hija menor. Sobre todo debido a que su marido poseía una debilidad por la indómita Sakura y cumplía a raja tabla todos los caprichos de ésta. Permitiéndole la ocurrencia de no bañarse por varios días e incluso la manía de comer sólo gomitas de gelatina por casi una semana. Pero éstos desvaríos eran diminutos como un alfiler cuando se ponían en debate las bromas pesadas que la insolente adolescente engendraba. Que no difería en hacerlas a su propia hermana o al Ministro de turno que visitaba la residencia para hablar de negocios.

En el par de meses que antecedían al décimo sexto cumpleaños de Karin, la actitud de Sakura se había vuelto casi inmanejable. Ya no hacía ninguno de los deberes de estudio que le asignaba su madre, y se pasaba el día completo montando a caballo en la finca que pertenecía a sus padres, volviendo al anochecer a su hogar, llena de arañazos y picaduras de insectos.

El señor Haruno decidió que la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Karin se llevaría a cabo en la finca familiar. Se pronosticaba como la fiesta del año, toda la gente rica y poderosa de Japón asistiría: ministros, empresarios y hasta el mismísimo presidente de la República estaría allí. Karin brincaba de la emoción siendo esa su noche, pero lo que más le satisfacía era saber que su amor platónico asistiría también. Su nombre era Sasuke y ambos tenían la misma edad. Se habían conocido en una de las tantas cenas de negocios de sus padres y a ella le había impactado su altura, pero sobre todo, lo excepcional mente atractivo que era. Esa misma noche, Sakura había tenido una rabieta porque su madre no accedió a darle postre, por lo tanto pasó la velada encerrada y no salió de su habitación hasta el día siguiente, cuando ya no pudo soportar la urgencia de orinar.

Finalmente había llegado el día de la fiesta y la señora Haruno había logrado ponerle un vestido a su rebelde hija mediante ultimátums como la subasta de todos los caballos de la finca. El salón de la gran casa de la hacienda yacía atiborrado de gente y la menor de las Haruno sufría de un ataque de claustrofobia sentada en su correspondiente mesa, insolente como lo era, había rehusado a entablar conversación con ninguno de los ricachones invitados de sus padres.

Para sorpresa de la adolescente de trece años, la comida de la fiesta estaba deliciosa. Habiendo mas de veinticinco postres de donde elegir, hizo la promesa de probarlos todos. A las diez de la noche Karin bailó el cursi vals con su padre y a medida que las parejas se iban sumando a la pista, Sakura decidió escabullirse afuera del salón con una botella de champagne oculta en su vestido.

En el pórtico de la enorme casa se encontró con un grupo de muchachos, eran cinco en total y parecían mayores que ella. Los cinco se voltearon a verla, y es que después de todo, llamaba mucho la atención con el jodido vestido rosa chillón.

—¿Qué mierda miran? —inquirió de mal humor Sakura, y si ya estaba enojada más lo estuvo cuando uno de los muchachos, un pelirrojo con cara de pervertido soltó una risotada. —Imbécil.

Con el poco de serenidad que le quedaba se dio media vuelta y decidió ir en dirección a los establos para poder embriagarse en paz.

—Con esa sucia boquita no me molestaría que me la mamaras. —escuchó el estallido de carcajadas a su espalda.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Que tal les pareció mi primera historia? ¿Una review es mucho pedir? :)

¿Que se imaginan hará Sakura con el carácter que tiene al impertinente pelirrojo luego de ese comentario? xD

Espero sus comentarios.. ¡Sayonara!

**Love, Lady Spicoli**


End file.
